After Skullgirls
by r4g1ngd3m0n
Summary: Why are they still fight? What Filia secret at lab? Find out?


**Chapter 1**

Round 1. Action?

Peacock smirked as she threw bomb. She yelled as she throwed another bomb. Valentine sighed, as she realized her operation would have to wait. She resigned herself to

Peacock unleashed yet another bombs. This time she was devious and she did the bomb then another bombs. This made Valentine exceedingly angry.

"Why all you do is throw bomb?" she angrily said to Peacock who still throwed the bomb. "You are coward and top-tier cheater!"

Peacock stopped throwing the bomb... but soon returned to throwed more because she cannot understanding English.

"I've had enough of you!" Valentine cursed and called out to "Double! Show this little fr-" (Valentine wanted say 'freak', but she could not because she knew deep down her was freak too) "...girl how we do things around here!"

Double appeared, as Double appears. Double said something cheeky to Peacock, but she has around ten voice and it can be hard to understand what she is try to say. Also Peacock still cannot comprehend English.

"Flubakalooza!" Peacock screeched and she teleporting behind Double. "Hehehe!"

Double turned around but she was blob and slow so before she could do anythi–

**Chapter 2**

Filia was sitting in café when she heard the scream. She thought "Oh no, maybe weird French guy who shouldn't have been in story mode at all find Double and also try to grab her!" but that was impossible because she knew disgusting fan-service only appear where can be seen. She dropped her vegan mocha latte and headed straight round to the lab. It was a trap. Bridget was standing at the entrance of the lab, playing with yo-yo like elementary schooler, haha. Filia said "Not now Bridget, I have to help my enemy!" but Bridget didn't move.

"I want invite you to new cross over game, like "BlazBlue Cross Tag Battle"™ but actually sustainable."

This sounded great, but Filia knew... it was trap. Samson said "WE DON'T HAVING TIIIIDNWUIGDGYWDUYQ" and eated Bridget but left the yo-yo because it was disgusting taste. He knew not to eat yo-yo. Not after last time.

"Samson you should not do thing like that!" Filia was vex. "Don't you know 'you are what you eat™'!?"

"Oh, then I guess I won't be in another fighting game ever hahahahahaha!" laughed Samson.

They walked into the lab.

**Chapter 3**

Cerebella was minding her own business. We know because someone asked "Cerebella what you doing?" and she said "Minding my own business." Recently she leave circus after finding out she was less good Beowulf. It felt like as she lose she could hear his voice talking throughout her fighting. Almost like he omniscient like Mi–... no, Minette was regular citizen. Anyway, the painful memory of being shown up by Skullboy was too much for her. Now she run detective business which she minds together with Big Band, who came into her office with frown on his face.

"Cerebella you'll never believe it." he said.

"What?" she asked.

"Filia went to the lab." he said.

"Why?" she asked.

"To stop Peacock." he said.

"SDE?" she asked.

"Worse." he said. "MDE."

"I believe it." she said. "Grab your co– oh you're already wear it. Let's go stop the show."

**Chapter 4**

Everyone now at the lab, ready to fight for the sake of fighting.

"Why are _you_ here?" they all said. Everyone stopped to laugh. It was like Scooby Doo™.

"Enough talk! It's time to operate!" said Valentine, fixing her gloves.

"You? Operate? The only reason you are good at saving lifes is because how many combo you drop!" snorted Filia.

Everyone laughed. It was like episode of Seinfeld™.

Valentine became very, very red, like human blood. "You take that back!"

"The only thing I'll take back is what's rightfully owed me!" screamed Filia, now in angry mode. (But not Fukua because this real characters only)

Everyone was shock. Huh? What could be owed Filia? Hidden secret in lab? Why she wait so long? Who cares! When the next joke, lol?

**Chapter 5 – FINAL CHAPTER**

Filia, Cerebella and Big Band got ready to fight Valentine and take back what hers.

"This is a big mistake!" she said, but there were many girls so not clear who said it.

They start to fight. Valentine soon realises she can't win 1v3 (haha, sounds about right!) so she takes a time out to vent on Discord. She returns to finish but invincible assist is too much.

"I am defeat." she admits.

Filia is ready to open the secret hatch and reveal what belongs to her, but they forgot about Double. Double murmurs something nobody understands then absorbs Big Bang and Cerebella. "AJiodjjijasijm... belong to me!" she yells!

This is it. Final battle between evil and more evil. Double does jumping hard punch and Filia cannot defend. She cries for help, but drum loop cannot understanding English neither. Just as she going to die, Filia hears a voice. It's Samsung. "Do it!" he say.

**Chapter 6**

Filia uppercuts Double! It is a strong uppercut. Almost invincible. Double starts to get up and... just kidding lol she cancels into hairball and kills him off one touch.

Now, with Double out of the way, Filia walks toward the secret hatch. She press button.

"password please"

Filia had been waiting for this day. She knew this was her time.

"INDIVISIBLE – COMING 2019!"

...

"password incorrect. try again."

Oh, how silly of her. She was very nerve. She cleared her throat.

"INDIVISIBLE – COMING 2021!"

"password accepted."

The hatch opened.

**Chapter 5 – MORE FINAL EDITION**

Inside the hatch, she saw what she knew hers.

There it is, after all this time.

...

The framework for Skullgirls 2, complete with assets, an OST by Vincent whoever (the guy who made the actual good music from first game) and nice artwork, too.

If Filia could publish this, she become even big superstar!

She reached in, and as she took ahold of the ga–

"-RBAGE DAY!"

Peacock's gun was smoking. Three rounds into back of Filia. She fall down.

"My... future..." sobbed Filia.

"Boo hoo!"

Peacock plant a fat one in the lab and leave. She never forget a game, but for this she make an exception.

Kaboom.

_**THE END**_


End file.
